Inflamed by Murderous Passion
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: He looked at me. In that moment, I knew I could love him. But also, in that moment, I knew it was him. It was him…he was my love, my only love. My lover, my love!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready to go, Rose?" Dimitri demanded. He used to be the best boyfriend any girl could have, but when I told him that I was pregnant, he became really mean and rude against me. It was something that saddened me a little. We used to have the best thing, the best relationship, but that relationship had to stop being good when I gave him the news that he was going to be a dad. He could have been much more happier. Unfortunately, he was not.

"I am almost ready!" I said back to him.

"Hurry up, you cheap brat! We have a long way ahead of us." I put my hand against my swollen stomach and waddled to where my aunt Beckah was. My Aunt Beckah was the best person alive! I loved her to death! I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Aunt Beckah patted my cheek and then my stomach. "Remember to bring that baby when she is born. Aunt Becky never had children of her own and you know how much she loves those babies! Please, sweetheart, bring her when she is born." She looked over my shoulder to the impatient Dimitri.

"Sure thing, Aunt Becky." I said, using the name she hated to be called by. As she as had stated in her words, Aunt Becky (Beckah) never had children. I was the closest thing she had as a daughter and that was because my mother was a lousy one and paid more attention to her job than me. Nevertheless, that was okay.

She smiled once again and urged me forward. "Go on, kiddo! He is waiting!"

I waved like a dork as I made my way to Dimitri's beat up truck. He had barely bought this last week. It wasn't the fanciest car, but it was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"You took long enough." Dimitri said. I was smart enough not to say anything when he was in this mood or else he would puff up, or get mad. This was going to be a long trip. I was seven months pregnant, I could not help it. A couple of hours into the trip, I started getting really tired and finally decided to take a nap. Of course, when you are pregnant, you snore an awful lot. That is why Dimitri got irritated by the noise and woke me up. God, how I hated when he did that.

To my misfortune, I had to go use the bathroom now. Hey, I was pregnant and when you felt the baby move, you had this sudden urge to go pee. I tapped Dimitri's shoulder. He looked over at me with a hugely irritated look. Like the stupid girl I had been, I smiled at him. "Sweetheart, can you stop at the nearest store so that I can rest my feet and go take a bathroom break?"

He did not say anything when I asked and he did not say anything as we passed the town.

"Hello there was a store back there!" I was getting a little frustrated because I really needed to go pee.

Of course, my outburst would cause his mood to worsen. "Ask me if I care."

I shook my head. "Holding it in might be bad for the baby! Can you at least pull over so that I could do my business?"

He jerked the car to the side of the road. But he turned at me with a murderous glare and I knew an angry speech was going to start. "The baby? The baby? I never freaking asked for the baby! It was your fault for not telling me that you stopped using birth control! It was all your fault! And I do not freaking care what happens to that baby! What if it is not even mine and I have to worry about it like a dumbass! I do not care about you, Rose! I never liked you! I just wanted your body! And now I am stuck with that stupid mistake of yours!" He reached over to my side and I was too stunned to do anything. "Now, get the hell out of my car! I don't care what happens to you!"

I did not comprehend his words. I could not make out what he had said. He literally pushed me off the car. I landed with a smack! I had to shift positions while falling so that I did not hit the asphalt with my belly. I tried to, but I failed. I heard Dimitri's tires screech. Seconds later, he was gone.

I picked myself off the ground and began checking if anything was wrong with my baby. I could feel her moving and moving and she would not stop moving. Finally, she did stop moving. I should have gotten the baby checked as soon as I could, but there were no doctors around. The next town was at least twenty miles away. I had to walk all the way over there. Beside my pregnancy, I was in good shape. I knew I could make it. I just had to take breaks every now and then. I took a deep breath and began walking to the town that would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.**_

* * *

My toes ached so bad they stung and burned whenever I took a step. I was almost there, though. The town's lights flashed as I walked on further. It was getting very dark out outside. It had taken me at least two hours to get there. I was really sore. But hell, I was one of the strongest pregnant woman alive for actually thinking about walking a damn twenty mile marathon. I was so, so tired. Good thing I was almost there!

I hope when I get there some one would be able to help me, because there was only so much I could handle. If only I could pass out right now...thinking of a nice soft bed made me even more anxious to get to the town.

Then I saw it! I saw the town! It was in my view perfectly I knew I would be there in about ten minuets!

I swear I almost fell on my knees and started worshiping God for letting me finish this. Those last ten minutes were the worst and slowest of my life, but in a way, they were the best. They would lead me to something good, something that would make me love my life the way it was.

I stopped to take a breather. I saw a bench nearby and struggled to get to it. I put my head against the back of it, closed my eyes, imagined I was in a soft bed, and lifted my feet to rest on the bench as well. I was pretty sure I smelled like a French whore house with all the sweat I had sweated.

I took a huge breath and regretted it at once. The smell of clove cigarettes made me want to puke and it made my head start pounding. Somebody had to be close by because I had smelt the cigarette smoke. I opened my eyes and they met laughing green ones. I realized that I had sat down on the same bench a gorgeous lad was sitting on. And I could see that my feet were almost on top of him.

Embarrassed, I struggled to move away from him, but he just chuckled and wouldn't let me move. "It's okay. You need your rest after all." God! He had the sexiest voice on this planet! Made me want to go under a spell when I heard it.

I stayed where I was and scooted my legs away from him. I started scooting away from him as well. I looked down at my feet and realized they were really swollen. Just then, my stomach started rumbling. I searched my pockets for any spare change to buy something to eat, but all I had was a quarter and one dollar bill. That would buy me nothing here in this fancy town. In that moment, I wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" The sexy lad asked.

I shook my head and let the tears fall. I put both hands on my belly. What was I going to do now? "I don't know what I am going to do now. I have no house, no job, no nothing. I have no one! And to make matters worse, I am pregnant with an unwanted baby!" I can't believe I said that! I sounded just like Dimitri had. I said pregnant like it was a curse, rather than a blessing.

He proved how hateful I had been when he spoke. Without realizing what he was doing, he put his hand on my pregnant belly. "Hey, hey! The baby is no one to blame for what happens! Actually, be happy that you have a healthy and, I'm sure, pretty baby on the way!" Shocked at what he had done, he took his hand off my belly. "And as for no job and place, I have a job I can offer you, and, of course, a nice, cozy bedroom you can stay in."

I looked at this gorgeous guy. What if he was a creeper trying to take my baby so that he could sell it or something bad like that? Oh, well. I might as well take his offer. Nobody would be kind enough to offer me this. "Are you sure?" I had to ask.

"Yeah." He smiled and stood up. He extended a hand to me that I took. "Now, come on. You need rest and the baby does too." He didn't let go of my hand as we made our way across the street. This guy was different from all guys I had ever met. He was more gentler, for one, and he was less oblivious as all guys were. He seemed nicer. Maybe he was. I would never know, until I tried him out. Everyone knows where there is something good happening…I knew something good was happening—or so I thought something good was happening.

We entered a black steel door. It was the restaurant I had been staring at a while ago. Why in the world would we be here? Unless he lived in the restaurant? That seemed likely considering that he was dressed like a chef would. Was he wondering he could give me a job in the food industry? I wasn't the best cook, but I could cook. So I wasn't helpless if it came to that.

The smell of food made me want to go crazy. "Okay, so do you want to get cleaned up first or do you want to eat something first?"

I thought about it. "How about I eat something right now, go take a shower, and then I come back and eat again?"

He chuckled. "Fine with me." He motioned for me to follow him. And I did. He chuckled again. He went straight into the kitchen and cooked. In twenty minutes, the best plate of lasagna ever was sitting in front of me!

I didn't say a word as I ate. This was like heaven on a plate. The best feelings were forming in my mouth as I devoured the delicious food. God, was it great! After some bites, we began to speak.

"God, we haven't been properly introduced." He said. "My name is Adrian Ivashkov."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ivashkov." It sounded so wrong to address him like that. "I am Rose Hathaway."

"Ms. Hathaway, the pleasure is all mine." Our eyes met and I knew he meant it.

"Call me Rose. Ms. Hathaway makes me feel much older than I am."

"I will only call you Rose if you call me Adrian."

I smiled. "Alright, Adrian." Our eyes met again and my heart started to flutter. I had just lost a man and was going for another. God was I bad.

* * *

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.**_

* * *

I moaned as my feet made their way to the bed. I was really, really tired and desired nothing more than to sleep. Why had I walked so much? I was glad someone as kind as Adrian lived in this world, because without him, I don't know what would have been of me. I would have been sleeping on the streets right now.

I pulled the covers back and couldn't help but moan again. I slipped in the bed and it was heaven. All I wanted was to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was still all over the place. As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but think about Adrian. He was so kind to me. It made me love him in a way that I had never loved anyone before. Why hadn't I met him before and let him impregnate me instead of that dog-eating Dimitri Belikov? _Don't think about him! _My mind screamed at me.

I was really tired and I did not surprise me that I was dosing off. I was about to dose off completely where there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out.

The door opened and in walked an elderly lady. She must be Adrian's maid. "Ms. Rose, Mr. Ivashkov wanted me to give you this." She set a pile of clothes on the corner of the nearby table and left after I thanked her.

I got of bed and noticed that in the pile of clothes was a soft night gown. I stripped out of my clothes and put that gown on in a nanosecond. All the clothes still had tags on them so I assumed they must be new. Had he gotten all this for me? It made me get all choked up. Well that choking-ness and the kindness couldn't deprive me from the sleep I was feeling. So I patted my pillows and went straight to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun gave me a hint that it was about noon. I had slept twelve hours without realizing it. What perfect timing these people had. As soon was I was completely awake, a soft knock made me more alerted.

"Come in!" I called out, straightening my hair.

In came that elder woman from yesterday with a tray filled with food. Adrian must have sent her to bring it to me. Could this man get any nicer? Who knows? After all, life was filled with many surprises. He was one of them.

The elderly lady smiled at me. "Ms. Rose, if there is anything you need, simply say so and you will have it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. Enjoy your food." She left with a smile on her face.

I dug into the food as soon as she was gone. I swear I was still so hungry. I could swallow an elephant in less than one second. The food was delicious. I knew, by the taste, that Adrian himself had cooked this. Boy was he a great chef! His cooking made you feel like you were napping on a cloud. Or better yet, it made you feel like you were taking a bath with water so warm you had to struggle not to sleep.

As mentioned, these people had really good minds…or probably shared brains because as soon as I was done, another knock on the door sounded.

"It's open!" I had a perfect idea of who it was.

He came in wearing a all black, and, let me tell you, he looked great. He looked like a hot, sexy man! He made my insides chill. The tapping of my baby's feet against my stomach, made me realize that she agreed too. "Good morning, Rose. How was your night? Good, I hope." He said.

"It was great." I smiled. "Where did you learn to cook so wonderful? This food makes me want to melt every time I eat it."

He chuckled, closed the door, and pulled out a chair so that he could be closer to me. "That's great you had a _great _night." He smiled. "I have always wanted to be a chef since I was small. Go figure."

"Figures," I said, while he chuckled. I think the baby objected to me talking to him like that. I think she did not like him at all. Was I hallucinating when I thought she had agreed when I said he was sexy? I think so because now she was kicking me because of his nearness. I chuckled this time.

He smiled that smile that made me want to bring down his face to mine and kiss it. "What is so funny?"

I put a hand to my stomach and laughed again. "I think my baby doesn't like you."

He laughed and looked down at my stomach. He was about to put his hand on my belly when he asked, "May I?" He didn't wait for me to answer; he did it anyway.

I continued to smile as she kicked him when he put his hand on her personal space. "Wow, this is amazing" he said, with wonder in his voice. "Do you know what you are going to have?"

I smiled again. "They said I was going to have a girl."

He nodded. "What are you planning to name her?"

I shrugged. "I was thinking Athena Elle Beli—"

I had to stop myself. I almost said Belikov. I didn't want anything about him.

It was like he understood. He looked into my eyes. The baby started kicking faster, but my heart was beating slower. We mesmerized each other. He ran his hand up my arm until it reached my cheek. He cupped my cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb. It made me shiver.

Out of nowhere, unfortunately, he let go and stood up. He shook himself several times.

"Uh…" He was a little shaken. "I came to inform you that you will start your job today."

Wow, that soon? "Okay." I smoothed my hair. "If you don't mind me asking, what will I work in?"

"You will work here as my co-chef." His restaurant was weird. The first floor was the restaurant. The second floor and third floor were his house.

"Oh?" I gave a nervous laugh. "Really? I have no idea on how to cook. I will just scare your clients away."

He gave me a crooked smile and winked. "Trust me, you won't."

"Your faith in me is shocking." I sighed. "Believe me when I say I have no expertise in cooking."

"I do; that's all you need." He turned to the door. "If you need help, I will help you."

"Really?"

Before he left, he turned around and looked me serious in the eyes. "Yes, Rose. I would do anything to help you."

_I would do anything to help you. _That sentence made my heart flutter faster. Could it be possible that I was falling for a guy I barely knew?

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.**_

* * *

I had never had so much fun in my life like I had that day. Adrian was the perfect person, the friend I needed for so long while I lived in hell with Dimitri. I should have met Adrian sooner. It was a good thing I met him at all.

"First step in the culinary world is a little bit of my awesome music." Adrian said, going to his radio that was located in the corner of his stainless steel kitchen.

"What music would that be?" I asked, fixing the ridiculous cooking outfit Adrian had made me wear. It was the original chef's uniform. Except my version was the female version of the uniform. The uniform was a pair of black trousers, a white, long sleeved shirt, and that weird white coat that all chefs wear. I thought I looked weird, but according to Adrian, I looked better than anyone else he had ever seen in a uniform.

He smiled and it was that smile that made me want to stop breathing. As it was, I did skip a few breaths. "I listen to all kinds of music, but the one music that helps me concentrate the most is country music."

I smiled. God, this boy was full of surprises. He was like something that heaven sent down to me. What good had I done? Of his appearance, you would get the impression that he would be a partier, and not a gentleman.

"Alright, Rose." He said, taking a sautéing pan out of the cupboards and putting the pan on the lightly flamed stove. He went over to the sink where shrimp were defrosting. "We are going to start with sautéing some buttered shrimp."

"Okay." I said. He moved closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

He looked deeply into my eyes. "Don't worry, Rose. Soon, you will learn to love this career."

I nodded. "Don't you need a cooking license or something like that to be a chef?" I asked, putting a hand on my belly. It surprised me. Usually the baby would kick none stop when Adrian was near, but right now she was not doing anything. At all. It did not worry me much.

He winked. "Not in my restaurant." He said and chuckled.

On it went; he taught me how to cook basic meals and stuff like that. The thing that captured my interest the most was that I got to try everything he cooked which was great! I could not get enough of his cooking. I could not get enough of him…and that was the damn truth!

At the end of the day, both of us were stuffed and ready to go to bed. To my surprise, he wanted me to stay up with him to watch a movie. He popped some pop corn and popped the movie _The Box_ in the DVD player. It was such a weird movie. I had never watched such a weird movie. He joked a lot while the movie played and after some time, he stopped talking.

As I watched the movie and grubbed on some popcorn, I noticed Adrian had a faraway look on his face. Also, he seemed really sad and continually looked out the window. He was paying less and less attention to the movie and I was paying more and more attention to him.

"Hey, Adrian? It's none of my business…Are you okay?" I asked, wanting to go over and sit next to him. He usually was all joking and stuff, but right now he wasn't. It depressed me.

I expected him to say something like: _Yeah, it is not of your business. So don't ask! _He didn't say that, though. What he said was: "No." And right there he lost the control he had been keeping for some time and let go. "I miss her a lot."

So he had a girlfriend. She would not be happy when she found out that another female was living here.

I didn't say anything. "It is so hard without her."

I couldn't say anything because _I didn't know what to say_. "She must be a lucky person to have someone as good as you." God, why did you let those words slip out of my mouth? I felt kind of awkward as the seconds ticked by.

He gave me a half smile and looked at me with amused eyes. His look faded away too soon, though. "I wish she would have thought the same way as you did."

I paused. "Wait—what?"

"She is gone now. The worst thing is that I can't forget about her, even when she clearly said that she wanted nothing with me."

"What a bitch!" I said and regretted at once.

Instead of getting mad or giving me a dirty look like I would have expected, he laughed. It was the rich, shiver-causing laugh. He was finished laughing but still kept his eyes on me. "You are not bad, Rose. I could see myself falling in love with you. Lucky is the guy that helped you create that wonderful miracle you are carrying inside you."

"Bastard…is the word you are looking for." I said, but my heart was fluttering because of the sentence he had just said. _I could see myself falling in love with you. _Maybe God had brought me here for a reason. What if Adrian and I were meant to be?

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Samantha Katerina Rossi Bitch for writing most of the chapter! Go her! **

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

Waking up the next morning I felt completely satisfied. I couldn't believe I was dropped by a total ass to be accepted into arms of an angel. Adrian had been nothing but nice to me, and the way he looked at me sometimes... made my heart flutter. Especially after what he said last night, I was excited to get to work today!

I looked around the spacious room stretching as much of my body the baby would allow. A smile crept up on my face as I saw the clothes Adrian had got for me, along with my work uniform. So I put that on and went to meet Adrian downstairs.

"Looking nice in your work outfit, you fit in just right here." Adrian smiled a golden smile that shot shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I smiled while scarrfed down waffles he had made for me. Something golden rang in the room and I realized it was his laugh.

"Somehow you're quite graceful when you eat, and that's the truth." Damn is this guy perfect or what!

"So today I was wondering if you could wait on tables because our waitress is out and I could really use the extra help." His kind eyes pleaded.

"Of course I can! Just show me what to do and I'll get started!" I smiled hoping his angelic one would shine in return, and of course it did.

Turns out being a waitress is pretty easy, but I just take orders, Adrian didn't want me to have to carry a bunch of extra heavy weight. So he had a water do that.

"Rose!" Adrian caught up with me; a wonderful smile was plastered on his face.

"You've done a wonderful job so far! I just have a few more tables I need you to get, could you do that?" Adrian was a mess, but somehow managed to still look mighty fine, even with food in his hair! I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sure thing, boss! Oh shit..." I stared out the kitchen window revealing Dimitri and some new bleach blond tramp of his. Wow, I couldn't believe it.

"What is it?" Worry actually hinted Adrian's words. That was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He worried too much over me.

"My damn ex, who left me for dead, is here with some slut of his." I said through ground teeth, feeling my fists curl in anger.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll have Oscar get them, you get those two tables over there." He pointed his finger and handed me some menus. God I just hope Dimitri wouldn't see me!

"Hey, slut!" I tried being discreet but it didn't work! Dimitri saw me anyway.

"I'll be with you in just a moment, sir." At this moment, I wished I could be one of those lizards that could blend in with anything. What were they called? Oh, yeah! I wished I were a chameleon. It would make it a hell of a lot harder for Dimitri to find me. Sigh. Only one could wish.

It took a big effort to say that in a kind tone to him. "Save the kind crap and get your fat ass over here and take my order!" He yelled across the room. Damn he's rude! I mean come on he's that much of a jackass to say that to a helpless girl in public? Good thing my hormones were under control because if they weren't, I would have run into the kitchen and grabbed a good, sturdy pan and hit him with the pan several times, until I split his thick head.

"Is there a problem here?" Adrian to the rescue! _God…did I just fall even in more love with Adrian? I think so! _

"Yeah that lazy bitch of yours won't take our orders." God Dimitri's such an ass.

I saw Adrian's face twist into a cruel smile before he answered. It was like he was saying…_if you mess with the ones I care for, then it will be like you are messing with the devil!_ For a moment, I imagined him in a horse and shining armor. He would be my prince from my fairytale. Princess Rose saved by Prince Adrian. How sweet and romantic. We would live in a castle and live happily ever after….

And then I saw Adrian's face change again before speaking."Oh you mean your pregnant ex you threw out of your truck in the middle of the freeway?" Adrian's voice rang in arrogance. I don't know what he was up to but I liked it.

"You what?!" His girlfriend said to him appalled. Then they started getting into a fight, it was fantastic. After a very dramatic scene, looking like she was about to explode, she left the restaurant. Dimitri, semi embarrassed, scanned the room to find me. When he found me, he gave me a dirty look that kind of said _I'll get you later, bitch! _After that, he left and I couldn't be happier. I resumed my work and was scared shitless when Adrian spoke behind me.

"And that's how you treat a jackass a lesson." Adrian scared me half to death and I accidently slapped him.

"Oh my god!" I covered my mouth. "I'm so sorry! You just scared me!" I felt so bad!

"No, no; its fine. If I've learned anything, don't sneak up on a pregnant woman." He smirked at me.

"And don't you forget it." I gave a huge smile, one that he smiled back to. Today was a semi good day—jackass Dimitri ruined part of it!—and I think I made progress with Adrian today.

It was later that night when it all hit me. I was sitting on the couch. Adrian was downstairs cleaning up the last of today's dirty mess.

Why did Dimitri ruin my life? What we had was perfect. It was. It really was. I put my head in my hands and started crying. I was making noises that newborn kitties only made. Then my simple tears turned to loud snobs. "Why do you have to make me feel horrible, Dimitri?"

I think Adrian heard my sobs because he came running up the stairs. "Rose, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head. He came to sit down next to me on the couch. He hugged me and all I wanted to do was to be safe in his arms forever.

I cried so much about the guy that I had just lost while I was being held by the guy that could certainly replace the guy I had lost. I burrowed my head into his neck and let him hold me until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

I woke up on something that was strong, comfortable, smelt good, and overall warm. I shivered, not from coldness but because the warm object I was laying on made me want to shiver. A second later, I realized that it was Adrian. Embarrassed, I tried to get off him as soon as I could. God, why do incident like these keep happening to us?

He chuckled. "I said yesterday that I liked watching you eat, but this is nothing compared to it. I loved watching you sleep." He reached and twisted a strand of my long, dark hair on his finger.

I blushed. What words to say while I was still on him! I hope he didn't ask for any—Ow! "God damn! This hurts so freaking bad!" I knew I should have paid more attention to the doctor that had tried to lesson me on labor. Shit…I was about to have a baby. I could feel from the way my stomach cramped up.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Adrian asked, sitting up and making me lay down. Lying down only made it worse. I tried to stand up. I couldn't do anything. The pain was making it hard to do anything.

"No…I think I am having the baby." I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't ready to have a baby yet. But it was coming. And soon. And I had to be ready!

Oh yes, baby was coming alright. God help me. I know I have been a huge sinner. But help me! Ahh! This hurts so freaking bad!

"We have to get to the hospital, Rose." Adrian said, calmly. It was good that he was here. He would be the rock I could hold onto while I had this baby. He was that awesome. It made me love him some more.

"Yeah…" I said, trying to walk to the door that led downstairs. I had to climb down the stairs and it was hell. Adrian not wanting to see me suffer lifted me up in his arms and rushed down the stairs with me. And that was a relief.

I didn't remember anything after Adrian put me in his car. I had heard that many times woman pass out when they are going into labor. I was one of them. When I woke up, a few nurses and doctors were scrutinizing me. I had been out twenty minutes, according to Adrian, whom told me later on.

But the pain was still horrible and it still hurt like hell! Excruciating pain started from my ribs to my stomach and basically all over my body. If I would have known having a baby hurt this bad, I would have been much careful. It was horrible. On a scale from one to five…the pain was like a million. "Turn to your side." A nurse dressed in blue said. I did as ordered.

Even worse pain as she stuck the needle into my spine. I gasped out. But as soon as the liquid from the syringe entered my body, I felt some relief. It wasn't a hundred percent better; the epidural made the pain much more bearable.

"How long has your gestation period been?"

I wasnt really sure. "Around thirty-nine weeks."

The doctor nodded and made me put my legs on the stirrups. "I am going to have to break your water."

I nodded, cheering on anything that would ease the pain. In a matter of seconds, I heard the splash of water. Wow, that was easy. I thought it was going to be painful, but it wasn't. And that's when the real contractions started, the ones that alerted you to when you had to push. Oh, hell. The earlier contractions were like soft strokes compared to these; these contractions, the ones I was feeling now, felt like alligator bites. The worst part of all, I wasn't even exaggerating how much it hurt.

I didn't think he realized what he was doing. Adrian grabbed my hand, took hold of it, and squeezed sort of as if he were giving me extra strength. I looked up to him and he smiled at me.

"Alright, I want you to push with the next contraction." The doctor ordered.

Luck was with me. A contraction hit as soon as he finished talking. I pushed so hard. I think Another contraction. Another push. Contraction. Push. Contraction. Push. Contraction. Push. Contraction. Push. Contraction. Push…There it went. After two hundred and seventy pushes, I had a baby out.

She didn't cry. She didn't breath. She didn't have any normal newborn color. She did absolutely nothing. Oh…my…God. This was horrible.

The nurses did some fast scurry of movement, taking my baby with them. After some seconds, one of the nurses came back and spoke with the doctor quietly. His face said everything. It also proved my worst fears. My baby was born dead.

"No!" I screamed. "No." I shook my head. I was about to go crazy at any second.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry, Ms. Hathaway. You had a stillborn baby."

"No! No! No! No! No! Why?!" I started sobbing and screaming. I wanted to jump out the window. My baby, the only thing that I was living for, had died.

"It seemed she was in an abnormal position…the umbilical cord wrapped itself around her neck. That blocked all oxygen to get to her."

"I was a bad mother." I let millions of tears fall out of my eyes.

The doctor shook his head. "Ms. Hathaway, these are common risks in all pregnancies. Don't blame yourself for something that nature made happen." He patted my shoulder and started to retreat. "If you are feeling well, tomorrow you can leave the hospital." He nodded to a nurse that was standing by with a syringe in her hand. She came up to me and stabbed it into my skin.

Adrian leaned down to wipe a tear out of my eye. He kissed my forehead and smoothed some more hair from my eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up…" That's all I heard before I went to sleep.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

_It's really shocking and amazing how just one second can change your world, _I thought painfully as I made my way through the maternity floor. I could not stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I'd never thought I ever need Adrian there when I cried. Good thing he was here because I needed him so much. It was hell as I walked through the hallways where I saw new mothers holding their newborns and being all joyous and happy. Adrian noticing my discomfort tucked me under his arm so that I wouldn't see anything. A million tears poured out of my eyes.

As soon as we got home, since I was supposed to be on bed rest, I went straight to bed. It felt kind of wrong that I went into a hospital with a baby that was kicking to get out and then come with nothing from the hospital. It didn't feel wrong, really; it was just really sad and upsetting.

I laid down on the bed and seconds after I was falling asleep.

Sometime later, Adrian was waking me up. "Rose?" He seemed really concerned. Maybe because my eyes were swollen and red? I had been crying during my sleep. Had I made a lot of noise during my sleep and cry?

"Yeah?" I asked, maybe he needed some help with the kitchen. I tried to sit up but he restrained me. "Do you need help with the restaurant?"

"No, no. My business is closed for the next two weeks. And plus, you are on bed rest for the rest of the month." I grimaced. While I was in bed, he would probably pamper me throughout my resting period.

He walked from where he had been sitting on the chair next to the bed. He put an arm around my shoulders. "Rose, are you okay?"

God, he made me feel so sentimental. I fought back tears but in the end, they all came rushing out. "No. Will this ever get better?" I put my head in my hands and he tugged at my hands. When he knew I wouldn't cave, he began crying with me.

"Rose, it will get better. Trust me." I got angry. He didn't know what the hell I was feeling. How could he know what I was feeling? He hadn't lost anything precious to him.

"You don't know…" I was about to start a fight with a person who had been nothing but kind to me.

"No, Rose. You are wrong there. I lost everything not because it just happened but because the person was selfish enough to do it to me. I never did anything wrong to her. Just the opposite, I tried being the best man to her. I was everything but mean to her. I was her best friend and soon I would be her husband because she was carrying my daughter."

I looked up. Shock radiated from my body to his. "What?! How…How could someone do that to you? Tell me everything!" I was angry at him again. Not because what he had said earlier but because of what the other person had caused him. She really did have not heart. If I ever saw her, I would drop a bucket of acid over her head.

He sighed. I could get the feeling that he didn't like talking about his past to other people. Sorry, pretty boy, you have to tell me now. "A couple of years ago, I met a young woman named Lissa. She was the prettiest person in this world and she was the most important person in my world. My parents thought her to be the best person, and like the fool I was, I proposed to her. Of course she agreed. He would deny a rich and, if I do say so myself, sexy man? I was everything in her world, I supposed. I wonder why I could never see through her act. She only wanted me for my money. We started to have problems and we thought that maybe a baby would stop all of our problems. As said, two months later she was pregnant. Then, all of a sudden, she changed. She wasn't sweet Lissa anymore. She was a monster." He put his head in his hands like I had. "She told me she didn't want anything else to do with me anymore. That she had found someone else who satisfied her like I didn't. We lasted for about five months more. And then," he had stopped to take deep breath but it was ragged and pain filled. "There was a night where she told that she didn't want anything anymore. She didn't want me, anything from me, and she didn't want the baby."

I was feeling his pain as he talked. I touched his cheek. "Go on…"

He looked up to me with eyes that belonged to a burning man. "It was horrible, Rose. She was horrible. The next day, she paid someone to operate an abortion on her and she sent my baby's body parts to me in a box and wrote a note that said—_Here's what's left of our baby. I hope they got everything—_like I said horrible. And that was the last time I heard of her."

His words only made me tear up more. I reached out and hugged him as hard as I could. We cried together. I realized that my life wasn't as tough as I thought it was.

* * *

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Samantha Katerina wrote all this chapter…so the all the credit goes to her!**

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

Once again I woke up in the arms of an angel.

My eyes were tear struck from the night before, but I felt a sense of warmth lying on top—yes on top—of Adrian. He looked so vulnerable sleeping. He had said I looked beautiful when I slept? He was lying when he said that because he looked absolutely stunning when he slept.

Pushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes I realized how soft and silky it was—I wondered if he used Axe? But of course what do I do, wake him up. Actually it was better now because I was staring into his beautiful green eyes. We just stared into each other's eyes for awhile, it was... How do I put it? Magical? No that's too gay. Intimate, that's the word! God I was falling head over heels for this guy!

Embarrassed he tried to get up swiftly but ended up falling off the bed, which made me laugh immensely. "Good morning, sunshine!" I greeted him, my voice coming out a little husky, still laughing my ass off as his angelic voice joined me. "Nice move, Ivashkov," I said ruffling my hair. As I got out of bed I paused, I couldn't help but feel empty inside without my little girl making me wobble and stumble everywhere. It felt like coming home from a vacation and everything was gone.

I almost fell over but a sturdy pair of arms caught me. "Whoa there, darling. You okay, Rose?" He looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine just a little.... No I'm fine." Feeling a little flustered I moved out of his grasp.

"Um..." I paused. "I'll get ready..." We both seemed a little flustered by our connection.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I'll make breakfast." He pivoted in place then closed the door beside him.

"Wow I'm going to hate bed rest! I can't be cooped up for long!" I smiled, as he returned the favor.

"Well I was thinking how about I take you to see a movie, or we can sightsee....Have you ever been to Seattle?" He turned to look at me; damn he made my mouth water just as his cooking did!

"Nope," putting emphasis on the p.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, my God—then we have to definitely go! Sightseeing it is!" Smiling, he handed me a nice plate of mouth watering French Toast.

"Sounds fun! But uhhh...Do I have to walk much?" I stammered, worrying I don't know how much my legs could handle.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he smiled. "I've got it covered."

"Are you kidding me?" I squealed. In front of me was a sky blue 2010 Infiniti G37 Convertible!(.com/g_convertible?dcp=ppi.29112235.&dcc=0.206757075) "Wow you sure know how to pick em'!" I rushed to the car, he laughed at my reaction—I'd bet he used fancy cars all the time. "Are you telling me that we get to sightsee in this?" Damn was I lucky or what?!

"Oh Rose! Rose, Rose! You should expect the absolute best from me by now!" He chuckled in a jokingly arrogant tone. "My lady," he opened my door like the gentleman he was.

"I'm so excited to sight see, Adrian! But um do you have any sunglasses? It's quite bright out today. Is it always like this?" I turned to him has he handed me some blue Ray Bans from his dash.

"Either its really hot or really rainy here in Seattle." He explained to me, as he put the key in the ignition. "Alright seatbelt?" Fastening mine, we left.

I had so much fun with Adrian so far! First, he took me to this famous fruit market where we walked around collecting things for dinner later tonight. Then we went on the Ferry and it was so amazing! After that, he took me freaking shopping for new things! And now we were eating lunch on the top of the Space Nettle! It had an amazing view! "Wow thank you so much Adrian. For everything! I just met you and..." I fell silent seeing his eyes they looked so far away and distant.

"Yet we know so much about each other already." His voice came out in a low subdued whisper. I didn't know what was wrong with him . . . it was freaking me out.

As if reading my mind he regained his composure. "Sorry about that," he cleared his voice looking at the menu. "So how are you enjoying your day so far?" Saying as he looked up from whatever dish he was studying so intently.

"Fantastic! Thank you so much for taking me out! You're the nicest guy I've met." My voice got softer at the last part. I looked to his eyes, hoping to see a ray of green, but he just looked away.

After we made small talk at lunch, we took a leisurely walk. Adrian promised me it would be short and sweet before I got too tired. But of course a certain someone would constantly pop up in my life, ruining my day. "Watch where you're...Rose?" He slamned right into me, not even bothering to say sorry.

"Yeah that would be me." I crossed my arms over my chest whishing he would leave.

"Where's the baby?" God did he have to ask! Damnit! Why! Why couldnt I meet Adrian from the start?

I couldn't seem to say it so Adrian did for me. "She died," he whispered.

As soon as the words came out of Adrian's mouth, Dimitri started a raging scene. "What! You fucking stupid ass bitch! You fuck everything up!" He screamed at me, which caused enormous tears to run down my face. "Why do you do this to her?!"

"She does nothing wrong! She's a wonderful woman and you keep screwing with her life! Do you know how much damage you cost her?" Adrian got in his face and started yelling at him. I swear I almost saw Adrian punch him! "Just leave her alone," he trembled putting me under his arm whispering, "Let's go Rose". When I turned Dimitri just stood there dumbfounded with his hands curled into fists.

The whole way back we drove in silence. "Thank you Adrian for this wonderful day." I smiled.

"No problem, I had fun." He cleared his voice smiling back. "Okay, well, I'm going to go upstairs," I made a gesture and headed for the stairs.

"And Rose?" He asked so softly I could barely hear him.

"Yeah?" I spun around to face him.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" He looked nervous, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'd love that," I smiled and so did he. Such an ending to such a perfect day.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You look…gorgeous. No, that's too weak of a word." He looked me from toes to meet my eyes. "Beautifully sexy that is." His eyes gleamed with lust.

I blushed. "Thanks, and you look quite sexy yourself." I noted. I was wearing an orange, one-shoulder dress that went all the way to just below my knees. This was one of the outfits he had bought me the day before. He was wearing a light gray shirt, dark jeans, a gray designer's coat, and a scarf for some decoration. The outfit made him look extremely sexy. All I wanted was to throw myself on top of him and start making out with him.

"Thank you," he said, chuckling. "Ready to go, yet?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

He took my hand and led me outside. He opened the door for me and again whispered, "You really do look beautiful."

"Where are we going now?" I asked, absentmindedly noticing that we were taking a different route than the one from yesterday. So we weren't going to Seattle today?

He smiled down at me, slipping on his sunglasses and handing me some Spy Optic sunglasses. "It's a surprise."

"You are always surprising me. Maybe one of these days I might surprise you." I said, a little huskily, making the mistake of looking into his eyes.

He had to shake himself. He turned on the radio and the song was not so perfect for the moment. It was a sweet song, but the last thing we needed was romance. Some of the lines wrapped around me.

And he made the mistake of meeting my eyes. It all came rushing to me then. It was like someone had shot me in the heart with a bullet filled with love, pure love. To him, it probably was like cupid has shot him with his arrow, maybe for the first time. Oh, God. I had just fallen in love with Adrian Ivashkov. This was the first time I had truly fallen in love. Why him?

My breath hitched. I didn't say anything; nor did he.

"Well, we're here, Rose." He said; his voice was distant somehow.

I looked up at the restaurant. It was called _Tokyo Garden. _The name sort of went with the green garden that surrounded the restaurant. He opened my door for me and let me use his hand to get out of his car. He was such a gentleman. I think he didn't want to talk about what had happened earlier, neither did I. But, eventually, we would talk about it.

"Adrian!" An elderly man that was certainly from Tokyo gushed from inside the restaurant.

"Lee!" Adrian said, embracing the man that was named Lee.

Adrian hadn't let go of my hand so now Lee was staring at my hand in Adrian's. "Is this your woman, son?" Lee asked in his Japanese accent.

"No, Leesai. This is not my woman." Adrian said. His tone suggested that the word _yet _needed to be added at the end.

"She is not your woman…yet?" Lee asked, chuckling.

Adrian winked. "You got it," he said, smiling down at me. "So, do you have the table for us?"

"Sure, right this way." Lee said, leading us to a table that was isolated from everyone.

After that, he handed us our menus and left us to attend the other clients. "He seems like a fun man." I commented, scooting over a little. The table Lee had set for us was meant for a romantic night out. The chairs and table were too close by. Adrian and I were so close; it made me want to faint.

A waitress came by and gave us both bowls of…soup? Adrian said you could drink right out the bowl. I took a sip just to try it out. It was so…so, delicious. After that, the lady brought us some salads and asked if we were ready to order. Since I was a newcomer here, I asked Adrian to order for me.

Adrian shrugged. "Surprise us." He said to the lady. Then he turned to me. "You know what's weird?"

"Huh?"

"Even though I just met you, I feel like I know everything about you. But I know there are a million things I don't know about you." He gazed over at me. "So tonight I wanted to take the chance to let you ask me any questions you were wondering about, and vice versa."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Go ahead and start."

But instead of starting to ask questions, he leaned over and started stroking my cheek and hair. "Oh, Rose you are so…" He let his words trail off. I didn't think he realized what he had done because he started speaking again like nothing had happened. I thought the questions he was going to ask would be questions that made you want to squirm in your chair because of the uncomforting question. "What is your biggest fear?"

"I don't like falling in love because each time I do, I get hurt." And that was true.

He nodded. "You aren't the only one who is scared of falling in love." He said, very softly. And off he continued with the questioning. He asked me questions like: Why were you given your particular name? How many brothers and sisters do you have? What is your favorite thing to do? What is your favorite food? What is your favorite book? What is your favorite candy bar? What is your favorite cookie? What is your favorite sport? What is your favorite kind of music? What is your favorite song?

Then, he got to a dangerous question. It wasn't bad or anything it was just something that I did not expect him to ask. "Do you want to get married and have kids? If so, how many kids do you want when you get married?"

It shocked me that he would ask this question. "Yes, I want to get married. That is like every female's dream. And of course, I want to be a mom. I want to have four girls." The word mom saddened me because of the baby I had just lost.

"Hmm…" was all he said.

A man wearing a chef suit came after I finished answering the question. "Good evening, I am Lassandro." He looked down at the paper that held our orders.

"Rose, prepare to be amazed," Adrian said, winking at me while the chef heated up the stove that he was going to use to cook in front of us. I smiled. God, I wondered, what he would do if I brought his face closer to mine and kissed the glorious lips? He winked again as if reading my mind.

I focused my attention on the chef who was doing some weird things with knives. He was throwing them up in the air and making the knives do some weird spins and twirls in the air, as well. First, he threw some rice on the girl to make fried rice. He put some on Adrian's plate and then put some on my plate. Second, he started cooking some Filet Mignon and some shrimp. Once they were cooked, the chef put the food on our plates along with some vegetables. Adrian and I dug in.

"That was the best food I have ever tasted." I commented as I finished the last portion of food on my plate.

Adrian smiled. "I know. This is my favorite place to come eat."

I chuckled. "Well, what can I say? This place is the bomb!"

He stood up and put a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table. He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on!"

He took me on a walk on the pier. The water looked so wonderful with the setting sun and all. It was such a wonderful night. A wonderful setting, shared by him and me. Nothing could ruin right now and what was about to happened between him and me. Absolutely nothing could ruin this wonderful moment. Sometime later, he suggested that we go back home. I had to agree.

"This night was very wonderful…I am glad that I shared it with you." I said, once we got home.

He took my hand and his and kissed it. "My pleasure. It was a great pleasure to see you happy for once."

He looked at me. In that moment, I knew I could love him. A lot more than I had ever loved anyone else. But also, in that moment, I knew it was him. It was him…he was my love, my only love. My lover…my love…the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…he was my soul mate…I looked into his eyes and I knew he was feeling the same things…

I didn't care what happened now as long as I was with him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Three Months Later**_

I woke up next to the most wonderful person in the world. Adrian was running a long stemmed rose all over my face in caressing motions. Every morning, ever since that one night, he had been the most wonderful person alive. And every night, he would come up with romantic dates. It was very fun living with Adrian. I wondered how that Lissa girl could have done him so wrong.

"Wow…I had the most wonderful night last night." I said, closing my eyes in satisfaction and stretching. Adrian would get so sweet and romantic; I lived for these mornings.

"That's exactly what you say every morning since three months ago, when you finally decided to be mine." Adrian said, leaning down to kiss me but the kiss soon turning into something that surpassed the XXX rating. From one moment, we could be all G- rated and the next we could be all XXX rated.

"Well, what else can I say? Every night with you is so wonderful." I said, running a hand over his smooth chest. I loved everything of his beautiful body. Better yet, I loved everything that made up Adrian Ivashkov. I paused to admire his whole body. He had a slight build, nice toned abs, but that didn't really matter. The thing that I loved most from his body was his wonderful, Emerald green eyes.

"Rose, by the look on your face, I know you are liking what you see." He said, while I stared at him with that complete wonder I always wore when I looked at him. He leaned down towards me and stole more kisses from me.

"Duh!" I started giggling. And then I stopped, shooting out of bed, remembering that today was my culinary test. Ever since I had arrived in this town, Adrian had helped me get a culinary license and if I passed this test, I could work in any five star restaurants.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He didn't like it when I got too worried or upset. Every time he saw me like that, he would take me to his secret place and we would lie down and look at the stars. And there we would stay and watch the stars shine all night. One night we actually laid there until the sun started rising again.

"I almost forgot! I have the culinary test today!" Being with Adrian made me so clumsy and forget most things.

"Babe, don't stress. Besides, they have to come here. And when they come here, they take their time getting here." Adrian said, pulling himself off the bed and coming to wrap both arms around me.

%%%%%%%

"How do you think I did?" I asked, cleaning up the last of pots the instructors and I had used. It had been over an hour since my culinary test and I was nervous as if to I had done well.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Yes, babe, I know you did well." He spun me around and started kissing me. He lifted me on the counter and I opened my legs so that he could get closer. Once he was near, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Things started getting heated up pretty soon. Adrian started unbuttoning my chef's shirt. His lips started traveling down my throat, unhooking my braw as his hands rubbed my back. I pressed my bare self against his bare chest. He moaned when he felt my breasts touch his bare skin.

"You feel so good against me…"

Just when things were going to get hotter, someone knocked on the door. "Wait up a sec; I'll get back at you, Rose."

He went to go open the door. "Get the hell out of here!" I heard him scream at someone.

"No! I am going to see, Rose!"

I scrambled to button up my blouse again. I just had finished buttoning it when _he _came around the corner.

"Rose, my love, there you are." He smiled and started walking towards me.

"Dimitri? What the hell are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sammy wrote all this chapter…so all the credit goes to her! **

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

"Dimitri, what the hell are you doing here?" I knew my face showed complete hatred towards him. It had been over three months since I had last seen him. And now he was at my door (well, Adrian's door) to torture me again for the millionth time in my life. Why, I thought in my deepest part of mind, why couldn't he just leave me alone? I mean I had left him alone so that he could live his life. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone?!_ Damn, this life was just too damn difficult!

Dimitri started walking up to me. "What the..." He did something when he walked up to me, I don't know what he did but something...Something was making me dizzy. "Goodnight sweet heart." Then I couldn't help myself, my knees buckled from underneath me...then everything was black.

**DPOV**

It was as easy as that.

I had a few connections, and it was just too easy to gas Adrian and Rose. As I put Rose in the back, I left Adrian on the floor for a bit.

When I came back Adrian was still asleep, so I threw him over my back and carried him to his bed.

That mutt, Ivashkov, would never have Rose again. She was mine, all _mine._

**RPOV**

A bright light shone in my eyes.

Oh, sighs, just the skylight. Wait! Adrian doesn't have a skylight....

Bursting from the bed I laid on I realized that this was not the bed I usually laid; this wasn't my home. I didn't know where I was...

**APOV**

"Rose?" I felt the other side of the bed waiting for her to stir awake and stare straight in to those burning chocolate eyes. Then kissing her to death, I sure love Rose; we make a perfect match :). But she wasn't there... All I found was a note, which was devastating.

_Dear Adrian, _

_I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. You see I'm leaving you. I woke up realizing, "what am I doing here?" I realized the truth, and the truth is I belong with Dimitri, I always have._ _Anyways goodbye once lover, I hope you don't take this too hard, I would hate to see that pretty face wrinkle._

_Xoxox_

_Rose_

I can't believe it.

No, no, no! Not again! I thought what we had was special god dammit!! Lissa all over again, why do I always fall in love with the ones who can't commit to loving me?

Rose was different; I loved her like no women I had ever loved before. She wasn't like Lissa at all, this was all still such a shock to me, I wouldn't have ever thought she would leave me, all broken. In an immense furry, I punched the wall. I was so pissed! Why why why why!!! Not, again, no no no.

I was hysterical, I couldn't control myself, and I was a crazy man. "SHE WHAT YOU'VE DONE ROSE!!!!!" I grabbed at my hair starting to bawl on the floor, I couldn't even look at that bed... to many memories. I couldn't even look at this house, I—I couldn't stand it! I need to move on, and forget Rose for good.

But that was easier said than done.

**RPOV**

"Looks like someone is awake," Dimitri entered the room, I suddenly realized everything. It made sense, I have no recognition of what happed before now, I was in a room I've never seen before, and Dimitri just walked into the room. It meant only one thing... Dimitri kidnapped me.

"I'm leaving, you know that right? I would never live with a filthy bastard like you." I growled at him.

Needing to get back to my love, I got up and _tried _to leave.

"Uh oh not so fast darling. You can't leave, and if you try your precious Adrian is dead." He said in the most malicious voice ever, that scared the shit out of me. Would he? Would he really kill Adrian if I left him?

"Would you really kill Adrian?" I asked in a muted tone, barley could speak. My whole life was falling apart, and it all happened because of one treacherous man. Why Dimitri why?

"Yes I would really kill him anything to be with you honey, now shut up and kiss me." He cupped my face as if he was sentimental or sweet, anything but that. Coldhearted selfish arrogant fool? Yes that was exactly what he was.

I felt so violated.... If Adrian wasn't in this picture I would tell him to screw himself and stop jabbing his tongue down my throat. Sadly there was nothing I could do while he grabbed my ass. That little bastard.... GAHHH! I felt like screaming, help me someone, and help!

* * *

**Aww…poor Rose and Adrian! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**One Year Later**_

Everybody thought I was a lucky person. But I was anything but. They said that he treated me like I was a princess. And that I had won his heart over. Nothing was true. _If only they knew._ People only saw that good side of him—strangers. . .he was most careful of because they could get suspicious. If only people knew that behind the wooden door that enclosed his door, life was hell. If I didn't do anything that had to be done exactly how he wanted, I usually received a slap in the face and a good yelling treatment. _If only they knew. . ._

"Rose! Where are you, trash bag!"

With a shake in my voice, a shake that always seemed to be present although I wished otherwise, I answered, "I am here, Dimitri." I walked to where I could hear his voice. There he was standing, holding the clothes I had just ironed not five minutes ago. Every day it was the same routine. Wake up at five in the morning, iron his clothes, cook him breakfast, and be forced to satisfy him when he came back from home.

"What is this?" He held out his clothes to my face.

"Clothes. . ." I said.

He slapped me and it was a very good blow and a _very _painful one. I wished I could raise a hand against him too. But I knew where that would get me. It had happened five months ago when I tried to stop him from hitting me. I lost my memory and only remember that night. Anything that had happened to me before, I had lost or didn't remember.

_Flashback:_

"_What did you just say?" He shouted in my face, slamming my head against the wall._

"_Why do you always go to her house when you have me here?" I repeated the question again._

_He raised his hand again. I put out my hands before he could hit me. That pissed him off. He shoved me down the stairs. Every flat surface I encountered, I hit with a huge slam. It hurt. I knew I would have to go to the hospital for this. I heard Dimitri laugh and I passed out. _

No matter how hard I tried, I didn't have the faintest idea on how to remember. I secretly had been seeing a psychologist behind Dimitri's back so that she could help me with some of my memories. So far, no progress. She had ordered me to drink lots of cranberry juice because it would help with the mind. If only it were true. I wished I could remember what was of my life before I ended up in this hell hole.

I never knew I would have been stuck in this hell. You don't think it could ever happen to you, but it does.

Tears slipping, I let Dimitri beat me for like the millionth time.

_**Adrian's POV**_

"Are you going to refuse me, sweetheart?" Lissa said in the sugar-sweet voice she always used on me.

Why was she here? I don't know.

Ever since a day I woke up at her house, I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Not even one spec of memory.

I looked around the house again. It seemed empty. Like it lacked something.

"What do you want, Lissa?"

"You, dear." She said.

I knew I hated this woman. She had done something. But that _something _was something I could not remember. I knew she was evil and she could influence the world with just one blink of an eye.

She came up to me and she reminded me of a hyena, the way it stalks its pray. "You really can't remember anything?"

"No."

"Does the name Rose do anything to your mind?"

"Rose?" That name tugged at my memory.

"Yes, Rose." She said in that dangerously sweet voice. It was tugging at my memory, trying to make me remember.

She laughed and it sounded like a tiger's growl. "Good, you don't want to remember her." She came up to me, closer than before. "It's all about you and me right now."

"No . . ."

Rose.

Rose.

_Rose? _

_Rose. . ._


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't updated this in like a bazzilion years! BUT I'm updating now! Duh! This story has only like seven chapters left! Or maybe more! You guys have been awesome in reviewing! So anyways, here is the chapter! I am pretty sure you want to read the chapter rather than hear me babble! Love you guys! **

**I don't own Vampire Academy . . .  
**

**

* * *

Rose's POV – Some year later**

I chuckled. Yeah! First laugh of the day. Work was terrible, especially if you were a real estate agent. I had gotten my license and therefore I was now a licensed real estate agent. I earned a lot of money. This was possibly the best job in the world. I sold a house and fifty percent of the house's value was mine. Dimitri had changed a lot over the years. He was the perfect man. Our relationship was definitely stronger, too. Probably the best out there. But I just couldn't over the feeling that there had been someone else.

"Rose, did you see the new agent?"

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs as I sipped my tea. "No. Is he cute?"

Hillary sat down on the edge of my desk that was made out of pure expensive wood. "He's cute, sexy, charming, beautiful, amazing, attractive, handsome, lovely, magical, gorgeous, stunning . . . . He's finnnne! And one nice piece of ass! You have to meet him. But he's dating a stupid blonde bird."

"Oh. Blondes. We don't not like them."

Hillary stared at me. "I am blonde, Rose."

"I am kidding! You know I love you, right? You're my best friend."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. Apparently I was forgiven. "I love you, too, Rose." She tapped her fingers on my desk. An annoying habit I might say. "Oh—my—God! You should go talk to him!"

"No! What am I going to say to him?"

"I don't know . . . just make up something. Say you want to welcome him to the agency or something like that. Go!"

"Nooo!"

"Go, Rose!"

"Noooo!"

She stood up and pried me off my chair. "Go, Rosie. Don't make me haul you over there."

"Ahh! You're going to ruin my Louis Vuitton shoes! I did not just pay five hundred dollars for them so that you could ruin them!"

"If you don't go right now I will bury your shoes in my backyard." She threatened.

I stared down at her. I looked away first. Crap. I had to go now. Meet this mysterious guy that was apparently charming. I soothed out my skirt, blouse, hair. I needed to look good.

"Do I look good?"

"You look good as always."

I stared walking out the door, my palms getting a little sweaty as I was nervous. Gross.

"Umm . . . where is his office?"

Hillary pointed left. "The door before yours."

I walked out of the room, my nerves out of control. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"It's open." the most magical voice called out.

I opened it and was shocked. Hillary had been right. He _was _cute, sexy, charming, beautiful, amazing, attractive, handsome, lovely, magical, gorgeous, stunning . . . you could keep on going. He was very dreamy. All I wanted was to stare from the doorway. His soft hair was inviting—I wanted to run my hands through it. He the most perfect pair of emerald green eyes. His lips . . . I longed for them. They looked so smooth. I wanted to run my lips down the smoothness of his lips.

And right now, those beautiful lips were turned into a charming smile.

Melodies in the air.

Get a hold of yourself, Rose. He has a girlfriend. And you have a boyfriend!

My lips, on their own accord, formed a smile. I walked up to him. It didn't feel awkward at all. It felt right. Like we both belonged in this moment. I stood just a few inches away from his desk.

"Hello. . ." I didn't know how to finish. "I just came to welcome you to the agency. You're more than welcome to seek out my help if you ever need anything."

"Thank you. I appreciate." He was looking me up and down and I was pretty sure he appreciated the view as well.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, by the way." I stretched my hands towards him. He stood up and shook my hands.

He smiled.

Ohh! Please quit smiling! I might melt!

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose. I am Adrian Ivashkov. I hear you're the number one seller here. I will definitely seek you out when I need help. It's better to learn from the best."

My lips turned into another smile. "Alright. Thank you." I turned around and started walking the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"_I'll _definitely talk _you _later."

Just before I left, I caught a glimpse of the gorgeous smile.

When I entered my office, I was freaking out. And so was Hillary!

"Oh, God! He's like prince charming. The guy every woman longs for! He's so dreamy and sexy!"

"I know!"

"Too bad, though."

"Too bad?"

"Too bad he can't be ours . . ."

I sighed. He could never be mine.

Dimitri was mine. . .

Or was he?

Maybe that could change . . .

* * *

**OOH! Hmm...what did you think of the Rose/Adrian encounter? Please review for the next chapter...which I am writing now! Also...please go read my new story "Meant to Be" a Night World FF...Thanks a billion!**

**-Mel!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! **

**I don't own Vampire Academy . . .

* * *

  
**

**A few weeks later . . . **

"This is delicious." I commented as bit off a piece of a tri-tip sandwich. Yeah I was a small woman but I loved my meat. I sat, cross-legged on the floor in the office of a guy that was totally unavailable but seemed totally into me.

Smiling, he reached over with his napkin and wiped the corner of my mouth. "You had a little something there."

"Thanks." I wiped my fingers on a paper towel. "I'm a dirty girl . . ."

"Nice . . ." He said, winking at me.

I laughed. "Oh, God. I didn't mean it like that."

He chuckled. "I know you did."

We continued to chat about everyday things as we stuffed ourselves with fries, rice, and meat. It was delicious. I usually liked to eat low-calorie meals, but right now I was giving myself a treat. This only happened once a month and when it happened, it was awesome.

When we were done, we still continued chatting. What was awesome about or job was that our lunch hour was almost an hour long.

"Oh, before I forget, can you review my Monthly Summary paper? I am new at these things and I really would like the help of a pro."

"Sure thing." I said. He offered me a hand as I stood up. I saw the folder titled Monthly Summary on his desk. I opened it up and started to check it over, sitting down on his desk chair. He must have been taught well because his paper was organized correctly. No mistakes. "Wow . . . this is good."

"You think so?" He leaned down and almost rested his head on my shoulder as he stood behind me.

I struggled to breathe. He was too close. Way out of my comfort zone. "Yeah . . ." I turned to look at him, which was a mistake because he was so close that our noses brushed. I looked into his eyes and I completely lost the calm I had gained. Right now, all I wanted to do was melt and kiss those beautiful lips.

"You're so pretty, Rose . . ." Somehow, our lips brushed each other's and—

"Adrian—"

Adrian and I broke apart. I looked at who had interrupted us and noticed it was a tall blonde girl with the jade green eyes.

"Excuse me, bitch? What the fuck do you think you're doing with my man?"

She was all up in my face but I couldn't care less. I was pretty sure I could take her but I was in no mood in losing my job.

"I better go . . ." Adrian looked at me and he looked like he rather be kissing me than dealing with this crazy psycho bitch.

"Bitch! Get back here! I'm not done talking!"

I left the room, closing the door behind me. Once outside I started laughing. I could hear the screams behind me.

**Lissa**

Earlier today, I had seen Adrian and Rose sucking one another's face.

What the hell?

I thought Dimitri had this under control. I thought he had take Rose to a different place.

Seemed like I had to do something about it now.

Like always.

I picked up my phone and called Dimitri to plan further war.

Nobody messed with what was mine . . .

**Rose**

I had to come in early today to file papers of my clients and crap like that. There was a new house on the market and I had chosen that house for me to sell. A couple was already interested in the house. I needed to get their information and see if they qualified. I would have their answer as soon as I put the data in the computer.

Ugh. Why can't they let us hire secretaries for us?

It turned out that the couple did qualify. I needed to give them a call. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Good morning. This is Rose Hathaway from the Dreamer Real-estate Agency. Can I speak to Mr. Caramitchell?"

"This is he. How can I help you?"

"Well, Mr. Caramitchell, it seems that you have qualified for the house on Western Ave. Would you and your wife be interested in touring the place again before making any decisions?"

"Yes, we would love that. What time would fit your schedule?"

"How about now?"

"That's perfect. We'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

I grabbed my coat since it was chilly outside and headed out. In the parking lot, I saw Adrian's car parked. I hadn't spoken to him ever since the other day. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to him.

Whatever. He probably had gotten over the kiss. Maybe I should too.

I saw the Caramitchells' car parked on the side of the street. Crap. I didn't like being the hold up.

I got out of my awesome Audi. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"It's all right. We sure don't mind a bit."

I pointed to the door. "Let's head inside." There was this lock that you had to punch in the pin number for the house in order for the door to open. I punched in the house's number and the lock opened to reveal a key. I inserted in the door knob.

The guy's wife gasped, the same reaction she'd had when I first brought them here.

"I love this house. Baby, we should buy it."

The husband looked around.

"We could start our family here. Our kids would love the beach."

They loved the house that was obvious. I waited a few extra minutes inside the house after they left. I loved the house too.

I was about to leave when a voice spoke from the doorway.

"Rose?"

I turned to find Adrian leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**Should they talk or not? Review for the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

He walked over the door and closed it. Locked it was more accurate.

"So . . . can we talk?"

I nodded. "What about?"

This house had been foreclosed and everything that the previous owners had owned inside the house, was taken away. All the furniture still was inside. It was the buyer's choice if they wanted to keep that furniture or furnish it with new things.

He motioned for me to sit down next to him on the beige settee. The problem with settees was that they were too small. If you sat next to someone, it would have to be someone you could get close with. I didn't want to get near Adrian because I might get tempted to those sinful lips of his.

Adrian turned towards me. He grabbed both of my hands and looked seriously into my eyes. "I miss you, Rose."

I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about.

He must have read the question in my eyes. "Don't you know who I am?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're the newest employee of the agency?" My answer sounded more like a question. Ever since he said "I miss you, Rose" I didn't know who he was. Was he someone I had met before I lost my memory? Maybe.

His eyes, which had been so serious, were now spilling with tears. "Do you honestly don't remember me?"

I shook my head. "I suffered and accident and don't remember anything from then on."

"It was Dimitri, wasn't it? Dimitri caused this."

"Why are you bringing my boyfriend into this conversation?"

"Rose . . . try and remember. I'm Adrian. The guy who saved you when Dimitri left you all alone when you were pregnant with his child."

I didn't know what to say.

He grabbed both of my shoulders. "It kills me, Rose. It kills me." He paused for a moment.

And then it hit me. Not what he was expecting, but the fact that he knew something of my past. Maybe he knew what had happened. I took one of his hands off my shoulder and intertwined it with mine. "Tell me things that happened before I lost my memory."

He brought his hand to his lips. "I only know so much, Rose. But what do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything you know."

"Dimitri abandoned you and you had to walk to the next town to get some help. I remember the first day we met. I was sitting on a bench and you without realizing somebody was there already, sat on it. You were embarrassed and wanted to move. I was instantly captured. You told me your story, about Dimitri. All your story. I didn't want you to go out of my life and I gave you a food and a home. A few months later, you had a still born and you beat yourself up for it. I helped you get over it. No, I helped you move on because you could never get over a loss like that. Then, Dimitri came and he took you away from me. I temporarily lost my memory and I have pretended, for Lissa's sake, that I didn't remember anything. I investigated and I found out you were working here. I got my license for real estate and I found you again and I am so grateful."

This story. I had heard this before. I tried remembering. Believe me, I did. But I couldn't it. It was getting frustrating. Tears started leaking out of my eyes. "I can't remember anything!"

"You have to try, Rose!" He snaked both arms around me.

"I can't . . ." I cried onto his shoulder.

"You have to try . . ." He whispered.

"Help me remember . . ."

"Let me help you remember."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories but I started school on Monday and it sucks. I hate school, but we all have to go through it if we want to be successful in life. (OMG I sound like my P.E. teacher.) Anyways, since school started I am probably going to update on weekends only because I plan to **_**actually **_**be successful in school this year. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all…**

**I don't own Vampire Academy . . . **

I almost threw the phone against the wall when it rang. I was too comfortable wrapped in Adrian's arms. And it felt _right _being in his arms. In Dimitri's arms, I was there just to be there, but with Adrian, it was different as if I were made to be in the arms of this angel or _god. _I picked up my phone off the floor where I had dropped it under my dress. Oh crap. My boss was calling. She would probably be angry. Adrian and I had been gone for at least an hour now, and the time together wasn't enough. But we had work. And sometimes _work comes first. _

I had to let go of Adrian for a second. I leaned away from him but he continued to stroke every part of me that he could reach. "Yo, Boss? What can I help you with?"

My boss was awesome. "I am not going to pretend that I don't know Mr. Ivashkov is there with you."

"Just tell me, how obvious is it?"

"Very obvious. Lunch every day in his office or in yours. Uncontrollable giggles from you. Please. Those are the noises only couples foolishly in love would make. That boy has you trapped, just like you have him trapped." Adrian had somehow heard what our boss had said because he quickly started kissing me. "Oh, God. I don't want to know what's happening but I think I better hang up."

I chuckled. "Why did you call in the first place?"

"Well, your ex-lover Dimitri dropped by, demanding to know where you were."

"God, that bastard. And what happened?" Adrian got worried look. I kissed him softly to assure him that everything was all right.

"I told him that you were off, showing off houses. I told him you were at an important meeting, that you couldn't be bothered. And he left. End of story."

"Thanks, Nancy."

"No problem, hun. Anyways, you and Adrian both have the day off. Enjoy yourselves."

Adrian took the phone away from me. "Oh, _we will._" I heard Nancy chuckle and then hang up.

I tried sitting up but Adrian was on top of me so it was kind of hard. And I was pretty sure Adrian didn't want to let go of me just yet.

Adrian smiled a cheeky smile. "Don't try it. You know you aren't going anywhere right now."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

He did.

But before it could lead any further my phone _rang _again.

I answered it, thinking it was Nancy. "Nancy, I thought you took care of the problem—"

"Honey, I am not Nancy."

I stiffened. "Oh. Dimitri. What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your man?"

"I'm kind of busy right now. What's up?"

"I got reservations for us at Spark Woodfire Grill at eight tonight. I'll meet you there. Dress as fancy as possible." "Okay?" "Be there." "That was weird." I told Adrian. Adrian and I spent the rest of the day enjoying ourselves in house that was going to be purchased soon. We had amazing amounts of fun. At one point, his woman Lissa called and they had dinner plans as well. I didn't know how longer I could keep up the good Rose façade for Dimitri. We didn't want to leave one another. But we had to because we had roles to play before we could actually be together. With one last kiss, I went home and changed. I only had only an hour to get ready. I took a shower and put something in my hair that made it wavy when I blow dried it. Since the restaurant Dimitri was taking me was really fancy, I had to wear something _really fancy_. I wore a purple, one shoulder dress that had cost me a fortune but was totally worth it because it was beautiful. I sprayed some perfume on and walked out the door to my beautiful Audi. Dimitri and a couple of friends and their wives from his work were all sitting together. That wasn't really surprising. When I noticed the guy that was sitting across from Dimitri and sitting next to a "blonde bird" I tried not to stare. I put a fake smile on my face and tried keeping the disgust off my face as I looked at Dimitri. When _he _noticed me, he did smile quite brightly. I took every ounce of my being not to smile back. Dimitri stood up when he saw that I had arrived. "There you are, Rose. Come sit down." I sat down next to him. It was horrible. He introduced me to everyone at the table. I knew some of his co-workers, just not their wives. It was nice meeting them. Lissa looked like she rather be somewhere else than be here. She wore a nasty expression on her face. The time passed and we ordered food and alcoholic beverages. We were all way over past twenty one so we could drink anything we wanted. It was after the waitresses cleared our table that Dimitri stood up and began talking. I rolled my eyes thinking of what ridicule he was going to do now. "I know you all know I love Rose with all my heart." The wives of the co-workers all looked adoringly between Dimitri and me. Gahh. If only they knew. I put on an expressionless, careless face on as I sipped my drink. Dimitri thought his words would probably awe me. Adrian looked like he was struggling not to laugh. "So I think now's the time to ask." He kneeled down in front of me and pulled out a ring box. Adrian wasn't laughing any more. Choking was more accurate. I stared at Dimitri and then at Adrian. Stared long and hard. And . . . It all came back to me.

_He jerked the car to the side of the road. But he turned at me with a murderous glare and I knew an angry speech was going to start. "The baby? The baby? I never fucking asked for the baby! It was your fault for not telling me that you stopped using birth control! It was all your fault! And I do not fucking care what happens to that baby! What if it is not even mine and I have to worry about it like a dumbass! I do not care about you, Rose! I never liked you! I just wanted your body! And now I am stuck with that stupid mistake of yours!" He reached over to my side and I was too stunned to do anything. "Now, get the fuck out of my car! I don't care what happens to you!" _

And then another . . .

_Without realizing what he was doing, he put his hand on my pregnant belly. "Hey, hey! The baby is no one to blame for what happens! Actually, be happy that you have a healthy and, I'm sure, pretty baby on the way!" Shocked at what he had done, he took his hand off my belly. "And as for no job and place, I have a job I can offer you, and, of course, a nice, cozy bedroom you can stay in." _

At last . . .

_"Where's the baby?" God did he have to ask! Damnit! Why! Why couldnt I meet Adrian from the start? _

_I couldn't seem to say it so Adrian did for me. "She died," he whispered._

_As soon as the words came out of Adrian's mouth, Dimitri started a raging scene. "What! You fucking stupid ass bitch! You fuck everything up!" He screamed at me, which caused enormous tears to run down my face. "Why do you do this to her?" _

"_She does nothing wrong! She's a wonderful woman and you keep screwing with her life! Do you know how much damage you cost her?" Adrian got in his face and started yelling at him. I swear I almost saw Adrian punch him! "Just leave her alone," he trembled putting me under his arm whispering, "Let's go Rose"._ Oh God. Dimitri had lied to me all this time. I closed the box on him, watching as something like anger began to take over his features. "I can't marry you . . ." "WHY?" He raged. I stood up. " . . . because I love him—" I nodded towards Adrian's way—"and not you." I left. Oooohhhhhhhh. What should happen next? Review for the next chapter! Mucho amor -Mel 


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a little longer! Yay! Thanks for all who read and review! You guys rock! **

A wrist stopped me from going any further. He gripped my wrist tightly; it felt like a pair of handcuffs was around my wrist rather than his arm. He spun me around fast to face him and started to yell at me.

"What do you think you're doing, trash bag?" Dimitri demanded all up in my face.

"You bastard, you disgust me. I cannot believe I bought into all those damn lies you told me! I thought you had changed. But now! I see who you really are! It was because of you I lost my daughter! It was because of you that my life was ruined. It was because that I can't trust anybody anymore! If it wasn't because of Adrian coming back into my life, I would have never realized the real truth." I was angry, upset, confused, hurt . . . a mixture of every emotion that had to do with the unhappy side. The people around the table looked shocked. Hell, the whole restaurant was looking at the scene that was happening. Jaws hung open. People stared. Man couldn't they mind their own business!

Betraying tears intruded my eyes. "And yes, I love Adrian. Thanks to him . . . my life became what I always wished it were! He's the man that you will never be!"

Dimitri acting on impulse, forgetting that people were watching, gripped a handful of hair. "You little whore, my life was ruined when you told me that you were expecting that stupid mistake! My life was ruined when _you _came into it." It was me who slapped him hard across the face. He looked like he wanted to hit me so bad. I was even anticipating the hit . . .

But.

He never accomplished what his mind was set to do.

Adrian grabbed Dimitri's shirt and pulled him to his face. Adrian was mad. "Do not talk to Rose like that . . ." He growled through gritted teeth. "If you have anything bad to say, say it to me! Not her. She never did anything bad to you, except give you the love that a monster like you didn't deserve."

Dimitri almost fisted Adrian in the face but Adrian stopped him. Dimitri was just talk. He would talk all the shit in the world but wouldn't do anything when he was confronted. And Adrian could actually back his shit up. Quite good. Just three minutes of fighting left Dimitri with a black eye.

It made me proud of Adrian and happy that someone actually did care about me, that someone _actually _loved me.

When Dimitri was on the ground, Adrian yelled down at him. "Rose and I are going to leave together and I don't you to ever bother us anymore."

Adrian turned towards me and I swear I fell all that more in love with him again.

"Let's go, Rose. Let's go to a place where it's just you and me . . ."

He took out his hand.

I took it.

We were almost to the door when I heard a shrilling scream.

I turned around to see Lissa reach into her purse and pull out a gun. She aimed at me. "You bitch! You always have_ I_ want!"

She aimed at Dimitri.

Painfully, I saw Dimitri stand.

I just stood there motionless.

"And you! You always said you would get me what I wanted but it never happened. I did every thing you asked me to. I had to kill my son—my own blood and flesh!—so that you could be with _her_!" She pointed the gun at me again. "You never made it happen Dimitri! Never!"

I could understand her tears, logically, not emotionally.

She didn't even glance at Adrian, but she spoke to him, nonetheless. "You Adrian. I have nothing bad to say about you. Just the opposite. I am sorry I caused you so much trouble." By then, she was looking at Adrian, smiling. "I am glad you found someone. I am pretty sure she can give you what you always wanted. A child."

"Lissa, put the gun down and we'll help you . . ." I tried reasoning with her.

"Shut up, Rose! I hate you, you know that?"

"I can assume. But why?"

Billions of tears, it seemed, streamed from her eyes. "Because you _can_ create _life. _You can have children, the children I wanted to give Adrian. He and I had our plans. That same day you came into his life, that very same day, we were going to get married. We had decided that we were going to have three kids. But . . ." She looked at Dimitri, aiming the dangerous weapon at him. "It was ruined because of him!"

She walked closer to Dimitri. She whispered, "Have a nice time in hell."

The gun was fired.

A bullet straight through the head.

Gasping, he fell.

And that was the end of Dimitri Belikov.

Adrian noticed it before I did.

"Rose, run!"

But I couldn't . . .

A gun shot . . .

Adrian knocked me out of the way, taking the bullet that was intended for me.

Screaming out his name in shrieks that were filled with pain, Adrian fell.

**Three days later . . .**

I laid down my head on the side of the bed Adrian lay in. I hadn't really slept at all in the last three days. Usually when I tried dozing off, nurses would awaken me or the bad dreams would start. Adrian was fine, though. Lissa had not hurt anything. She aimed at his chest but his ribcage stopped the bullet from reaching his heart. I owed Adrian my life.

Right after Adrian had fallen, the cops had arrived. It didn't take long for Lissa to be sentenced ten years in prison. She would have gotten more time but her daddy was made out of money and the judges settled with ten years and therapy for the rest of her life.

I lifted my head and looked at Adrian, stroking his beautiful dark hair that fell just above his eyes. He went through surgery and it had been a success. He hadn't woken up, though. I had freaked out but the nurses reassured me. They had said that the meds were too strong and that he needed to rest it out. He would be fine in a couple of days. No reason to freak out.

I gripped his hand tightly in mine. All I wanted was for him to be awake. I wanted to talk to him and know that he was alright.

I hadn't even realized someone was entering the room until I heard a soft click.

I turned around and was shocked to the core.

It was my mother _and _father.

"Rose, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

I stood up and went into my father's arms. He was the more loving parent. He understood.

"I am fine, I guess. I'm worried about him."

"He's going to be alright, sweetie. He just needs rest." My father would know this because he was a doctor.

My mother decided to speak up. "Rose—"

I didn't even look at her. "Nice of you to take time off your busy schedule to pay your only daughter a visit." I was angry.

"If you're going to be a snotty little girl, then I just better wait in the lobby."

"Mom, Janine . . . I am twenty-three years old. I'm a woman." I didn't want to start yelling. I didn't know what to say. "It's better if you leave . . ."

I saw a flash of regret as she left. I couldn't care less.

My dad's cell phone chimed. He looked down at it and sighed. "Crap. An emergency." My dad was the doctor for this shift. He was the one who had taken care of Adrian. He hugged me tight once again. "Sweetheart, I don't want you worrying and I want you to eat something. I'll call up one of my nurses to bring you something to eat." He walked over to where Adrian lay and inspected the monitors. "He's doing good. He'll be awake before you know it."

He kissed my cheek before he left.

I walked back to Adrian.

I bent down and kissed his lips tenderly.

I was surprised when lips responded to mine.

"I wake up and a beautiful woman is kissing me? Hmm . . . I like it. Kiss me some more."

I did kiss him. Tears blossomed in my eyes and started falling.

"Oh, God . . . Adrian." My voice cracked.

"My darling, don't cry. You don't know how good it feels to hold you and kiss you." He scooted to the side more and patted the spot beside him. "Lay down with me."

"No, I might hurt you."

"You hurt me more but not joining me. Now come join me or else I will get out of this crappy bed and go join you."

I smiled and lay down next to him. It was the best feeling in the world feeling his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Thank you . . ." I said.

"You're welcome. I must asking, what am I welcoming you for?"

"For saving my life, not only once, but twice."

He brought my hand to his lips. "Well, I owed you."

"No, it's me who actually owes you."

"No, Rose. You saved me. My life was fading, and I was fading with it, but you saved me. And I love you for saving me."

"I love you, Adrian. How can I make you feel my love?" I looked deeply into his emerald green eyes. They shined like jewels. Such beauty.

"Well, you can give me . . . what I always wanted."

"What is that?"

"A little creation, something that we both can make . . ."

As always, my mind was blank.

"I'm not following."

"Well," he put his hand on my chest and moved it down. "A little creation that grows in here."

His hand was on my stomach.

"A baby?"

He looked expectantly at me.

I thought about it for a while. I was twenty-three years old. My job wasn't hard at all. Adrian was twenty-seven. We loved each other . . . what else was there to think about? We deserved this blessing after all we had been through.

"So?"

"It don't any reason to not have one."

"So . . . ?"

"God, you fool! Yes we can have a baby!"

He started kissing me with a lot of passion mixed with happiness.

I pulled away. "There is something else to consider before a baby, though."

"What is it?"

"Marriage . . ."

He raised an eyebrow. "Marriage?"

I nodded.

"Hmm . . . you gave me an idea."

"And that idea would be . . . ?"

"You'll see soon."

"When?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Soon . . ." he said, with a huge smirk and a passionate kiss that inflamed me with flames of passion . . .

**Aww…I just love writing about Adrian and Rose. OMG! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! Happy birthday me! I feel old. God . . . Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**What do you think should happen next? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Aww…I think this chapter is so cute. I love it. I hope you love it too.

* * *

**

**Three months later . . .**

I looked up when I heard the door to my office click. Nobody should have been bothering me right now. It was my break. The only person who was allowed to bother me was—Adrian, which was why he was bothering me right now.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your lover-boy? And how about I show you what I want?" He asked, walking towards me, wearing that sexy smile that I loved so much.

I stood up and met him half way. He leaned on my desk, wrapping both arms around me, while I put my hands on his chest. They would have gone under his shirt but it wasn't appropriate for the strangers that walked by my office.

"I missed you last night. Where were you? There was nobody to cuddle with except my dog." He leaned over and kissed me quickly. Our boss had strictly forbidden more than a single kiss in the offices. The rule applied to all, not just us. But I had a feeling that rule was passed because of Adrian and me . . .

I pulled away. Things were getting a little to intimate. "I'm sorry. Hillary wanted me to accompany her to her first fitting for her wedding dress."

"Well, the good thing is that I have you in my arms now."

"And you can have me all night long in your arms, if you wish . . ."

He gave me a rogue smile. "You know I would love that, but . . ."

"But?"

"But tonight you and I have somewhere to go."

"Really? Where?"

"Mhm. And it's a surprise."

"Surprise? What kind?"

"It's a surprise that you'll love, my beauty." He repeated. "There are conditions, though."

"What would they be?"

"You have to move in with me tonight—"

"Adrian!" You would have thought that Adrian and I would have lived together but no. He wanted us to live in his house and I wanted us to live in my house. We just couldn't come to an agreement. That's the only reason we didn't move in together. But we still spent every night with each other. Some at my place, some at his place.

"We'll talk more about that condition later on. Second condition, you have to wear a white dress, doesn't matter what style or brand or whatever, it just has to be white?"

I was getting a little nervous. "White? Why?"

He sensed me nervousness, winked at me, and then kissed me quickly. "I told you already it's a surprise."

"What kind a surprise requires you to wear white?"

"My kind of surprise."

"Fine. I'll wear that damn _white _dress. Please don't tell me it's a surprise wedding? Besides, we're not even engaged."

"Nope. I want your wedding to be what you want it to be, I don't care how much I have to pay; you're going to get your dream wedding."

"Oh, God. I am loving you more by the second."

"And you'll be loving me more by tonight . . ."

"I guess . . . . Anyways, I have something important to tell you."

"Hmm . . . what is it?"

"It's a surprise." I smirked and he chuckled.

**A couple hours later "Tonight" **

Since I didn't really have white dresses I decided to go shopping. I had to hurry though because then I would only one hour to get ready and one hour for woman who were trying to get ready was not enough time, well at least for me it wasn't enough time. I checked myself in the mirror again. I wore a sweetheart, satin dress that went all the way to my toes and was backless, somewhat. I bought some crystal heels that had rhinestones all over. Over my neck, I wore the necklace Adrian had given me as gift for my birthday. I was pretty sure the necklace was valued at least at 100 k.

I sprayed somebody spray all over my body because you never knew what could happen . . . and walked out the door. My beautiful Audi was parked on the curb. My car made my house look a lot more awesome than it really was. Hell, my car made the whole neighborhood look better.

I got in my car, started it, and drove to where Adrian had instructed me to go to. The mall was dark, why would he bring me here? There were two guards dressed all in black when I walked up to the door.

"Ms. Hathaway?"

"That's me."

"You can go right on ahead. Mr. Ivashkov is waiting inside."

They opened the door and everything was dark. I hope Adrian wasn't planning to attack me or something. As soon as I walked in, though, I saw Adrian standing there. He smiled wide when he saw me.

"You look beautiful. I have always wanted to see you in white."

"Do I really good? I feel ridiculous."

"In my eyes, you'll always be the most beautiful out of all."

"Thank you, baby." I looked around. "Now that I'm here, what's the surprise."

Suddenly, small lights went on. I noticed a small dinner table set up in the middle of wherever we were.

"Join me, love. It's dinner time."

We both sat at the table and enjoyed good foreign food from all over the world. The food had all kinds of colors and all kinds of flavors that made the food delicious. Adrian and I ate dinner, laughing and giggling like fools in love. Finally, Adrian stood up and made me stand up in front of him.

"The time you have been waiting for has come . . ." He kneeled down in front of me. I gasped. Oh, God. I knew it. "I'm just going to say it." He took a huge breath. "Rose, will you marry me?"

I smiled hugely. "I knew it!"

"Baby, I love you, but can you answer my question. My ego is faltering a little . . ."

"Yessssssssss!" I chuckled and threw my arms around him when he stood up.

I stared kissing him all over. But he pulled away seconds away. "Behave Rose, we have an audience."

All the lights went on.

"You were probably wondering why I didn't have a ring for you . . ."

We were inside a jewelry store.

" . . . but I thought it would be better if you chose the ring yourself."

"Wow, there's so many."

"That's why we're here to help." A lady with an accent said.

**Lying in bed with Adrian back home . . . **

There was so many rings I just couldn't decide. But then. I found the perfect one. It was beautiful. It was THE ring. When Adrian slipped it on my finger, I just knew that it was the ring. My ring was a ring that James Allen had designed himself. It was a five carat, princess cut engagement ring. There were two square diamonds on the sides of the main diamond and little square diamonds surrounded the band.

I turned over to my side and looked at Adrian, who was shirtless and sexy.

"Thanks, baby, I love it. It must have cost a fortune, though."

"Who cares about the money, Rose. All that matter is that you're happy." He took my hand in his. "I do remember you saying you had a surprise for me as well . . ."

"Oh, yeah. About that . . ."

"What is it?"

"I am not so sure. It's only been a week . . . not sure yet."

"What are you talking about, darling?"

"I think we're having a baby."

Adrian sat up and looked at me with wonder and amazement on his face. "What? Are you serious?"

"Well, my period is a week late and according to Hillary that's considered pregnant."

Adrian hugged me to him and laughed. "Oh, God, Rose. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"God, you're going to make me start crying . . ."

"Baby, cry all you want. I'll cry with you." He chuckled softly. "No wonder there was an increase your sleeping habits."

"I can't believe it; I have a wedding to plan."

"And I can't believe it; I am going to be a daddy."

"And me a mommy . . ." I put a hand on my stomach and he put his hand on top of mine. "I'm going to be a mom." I repeated again.

"You're amazing, Rose. I love you."

I scooted closer to Adrian, yawing as I did. It way past the usual time I slept. I would be falling asleep at work tomorrow. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Oh, I almost forgot the baby." He put a hand to my stomach and leaned down to talk to it. "And I love you too, baby." He kissed my belly.

I pecked him on the lips as I began to fall asleep . . .

* * *

**Aww…Adrian and Rose are so cute! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Review for the next chapter . . .**

** Lots of love**

**-Mel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aww . . . I think this chapter is so cute. Well, the second half of the chapter. Hmm…this chapter was originally going to be the wedding chapter but I wanted to add a couple more chapters just for you guys :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chappie. Sorry for the mistakes and typos and all the crap but I can't stand editing. Thanks a billion.

* * *

**

**A few weeks passing . . .**

God, I was so tired. Planning weddings took the life out of you.

Adrian and I had decided for a fast wedding, well I had decided for fast wedding because I didn't want my belly to show. I mean not there was anything wrong with being pregnant while getting married, but still. Planning a wedding in two months was and being a couple weeks pregnant was not easy at all, let me tell you. Sleepless nights, restless days, stressing moments . . . it was all a hassle. I didn't know how other brides did it. The good thing, though was that I had a very good fiancé that helped with some things and a good best friend that helped with _everything. _

I yawned hugely. I had a couple in front of me who were signing off papers for a new house. I put a hand over my mouth. "Excuse me . . ." I said. The pregnancy hormones started to kick in a couple weeks ago. I loved food (not that I didn't love food before) and I loved to cuddle in bed with Adrian. Adrian wanted me to put a pause on work until I had the baby and I told him I rather work now and then put a pause on work so that I could take care of our baby.

Lauren (I knew them by first name because they loved me a real-estate agent; when they wanted to buy a house they came to _me_) laughed. We had had a little talk before getting down to business and I told her about my pregnancy. "It's fine, Rose. When you're pregnant, the strong desire to just sleep is present. And there is the eating, the cravings, and the mood swings." She sighed. "I miss being pregnant . . . your husband treats you like a princess."

Her husband spoke up. "I don't miss you being pregnant. Horrible mood swings. You we get mad at me for whatever reason. And besides, three girls are enough."

His wife began to tease him. "Aww . . . my poor baby didn't get what he wanted. He didn't get his son. But I got my girls."

"Lauren, behave in front of Rose."

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't make boys . . ."

I began chuckling.

Lauren gasped. I looked at her and noticed she was staring at my hand. "Oh, my God. Is that a ring?"

"No, it's a bone."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Rose . . . when did you get engaged?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Who proposed?"

"My fiancé . . . that's who proposed."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Okay . . . who is your fiancé?"

"He's right next door . . ."

"No way? Can I meet him?"

"He's with a client right now, but he'll be done soon."

"God, Rose. I am so happy. I know how you told me that you were having problems with . . . _him._"

I nodded. "Yeah . . . I am so happy. Going to be a wife and a mom this year. Wish me luck."

"I wish you the best. You need to focus on what's important here . . . you. Don't let anything upset you, don't let anything bother you because it's all about you and that little creature your carrying inside."

"Thank you." Just then, Adrian knocked softly on the door. I assumed it was him because he would only dare interrupt when I was with a client.

"Sweetheart, is there anything you want?"

"No, baby. Lauren just wanted to meet you." I stood up and walked over to Adrian. He wrapped an arm tightly around my waist. "Lauren, Richard, this is my fiancé Adrian."

They shook hands politely and Lauren began questioning him. Lauren was a whole decade older than I was. She had ten years experience on me. She already knew a lot more than I did and she once told me that I reminded her of the sister she lost a couple years ago. I admit, Lauren was like a sister to me too.

"Right." Lauren said to Adrian when he answered the question if he was ready to be a father. Lauren smiled and turned towards me. "Alright, Rose. I'll give you the go-ahead . . . you can marry him."

"Excuse me, I didn't know I needed your permission to do anything." Both she and I laughed.

Her husband stood up and she followed. Our paper signing had ended some time ago but we continued talking and lost track of all time. "Well, we have to get going. Nice meeting you Adrian. We except invitations for your wedding and a baby shower." Lauren said as she was walking out the door.

"You're lucky, I just sent them out this morning. Check your mail."

"Will do. Alright, talk to you both later."

When they were gone, Adrian went to go sit down on my chair and patted his lap for me to sit on. I leaned my head on his shoulders as his arms went around me. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired, hungry. All I want to do is cuddle in bed and sleep."

"Don't worry, work is almost done. You can wait another half-hour, right? I'm telling you, take time off work. Hell, quit if you want to."

"I wish I could but we have bills to pay."

"I make enough a year to support a family of eight. You're just working to work."

"I like working. Besides, I'll probably go crazy all day at the house all alone. And here, you're right next door." I started to feel my eyes droop. So sleepy. "You know what?"

"Mhm . . ."

"I am thinking about quitting . . . all could sleep all day."

He chuckled while he put a hand to my stomach. "I can't wait till our baby is born."

"Oh, shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today, like right now. God, I almost forgot."

Adrian stood up. "I'll go tell Nancy that we need to go."

"You do that; let me get my stuff ready . . ."

Nancy was cool about us going to the doctor's together. She was very happy for us when she found out that we were going to get married _and _having a baby. Like everyone else, she wished us the best and lots of joy and luck. We arrived to the doctor's office on time, which was good or else I would lose the appointment and it was a long time before I could get a new appointment. To my surprise, I didn't have to wait long for the nurses to call out my name. The nurse checked my blood pressure, weighed me, asked a couple of questions and walked out the door. Minutes later, the doctor walked in. I was teen weeks along and this was a mandatory teen week check up. Dr. Whitney had already told me all the basic things about pregnancy when I had found out I was pregnant. I really liked the way she worked with mothers so she was going to be the doctor that would help me push out this baby.

"Hello, Rose. How are we doing?"

"Tired . . ." A huge yawn proved my point.

She smiled. "All common symptoms in a pregnant woman." She ordered me to lay back on the bed as she did her examination on me. "Having any complications, like cramps in your stomach or something like that?"

"Just some light spotting."

"It's very common. Your uterus is getting used to the idea of a fetus growing inside it. It's nothing major. Light bleeding is normal, heavy bleeding is not and that's when you need to worry because you're either having an ectopic pregnancy or your uterus is not mature enough to deal with an embryo."

I didn't understand some words that I came out of her mouth, but I nodded nonetheless.

"We're going to call in a sonographer to get things started on the transvaginal ultrasound. You did drink lots of water before coming here, did you?"

"Water, cold water especially makes me feel a whole lot better, so yes I drank lots of water."

She nodded. "Good." She went to go get the sonographer.

Adrian put a hand on my belly. "This is all happening so quick. One second we're finding out you're pregnant, and the next we're here, waiting to see our baby for the first time."

I put my hand over his. "I know what you mean. It _is _happening all fast."

"Which is why we should enjoy every second of it. We have no time to waste."

"Exactly . . ."

Just then, the doctor came back with another lady in back of her. The sonographer wasted no time and went directly to work. A transvaginal ultrasound . . . the name said it all. The explained to me that this kind of ultrasound was more accurate for the first term in pregnancy as opposed to the ultrasound that sonographers move an ultrasonic probe over your abdomen. The transvaginal ultrasound didn't hurt, it just felt uncomfortable inside your cervix and you felt lots of pressure. Slightly uncomfortable, but it was bearable.

Adrian and I both looked at the screen when they doctor motioned for us to look. When our eyes met the screen, we both gasped. I saw a little, tiny creature wiggling around and I had to laugh. Before I knew it, the tears were falling. It was an absolutely wonderful experience seeing the little miracle that was growing inside you on screen. We stayed quiet because we wanted to hear the beautiful music that our baby's heartbeat was creating. It was such a touching moment as a mother to experience. Adrian and I shared a look and chuckled softly.

The purpose of this ultrasound was to check that the baby was actually inside the womb, a womb that was implanted in the uterus because sometimes babies can implant outside the uterus and that can be fatal. The doctor wanted to make sure the amniotic sac had enough amniotic fluid to keep the fetus protected or else the fetus would not be able to survive.

Finally, my obstetrician gave us the diagnosis. "Your baby is doing just fine. The amniotic sac is filled with plenty of amniotic fluid. Everything is fine. As we discussed earlier, your due date is going to be around January 23. And you do need to schedule an appointment for next month. With that said, do you have any questions?"

She looked expectantly between Adrian and I. Adrian was drying to ask a question, and although I had assured him, he claimed he wanted to hear the doctor's response before he would give in.

"Dr. Whitney, can we still perform sexual intercourse?" Adrian was a little embarrassed to ask.

Dr. Whitney smiled. "The question all men are dying to know?" She chuckled softly. "Well, it's not really for me to answer that question, it's Rose's job. There are no complications with her pregnancy so _I _don't see any reason why she shouldn't. Ultimately, though, it's the mommy's decision. If she feels up for it, then go for it."

I raised my eyebrow. "See, Adrian?"

"Just making sure . . ."

"Actually, sexual intercourse is advised throughout a pregnancy. It helps the cervix dilate faster. Does that answer all your questions?"

Adrian and I both nodded.

"Let's go home and have fun. Only if you're up to it, of course." He paused. "_Are _you up for it?"

"Baby, _I'm _up for it . . ."

"Then let's go for it . . ."

He and I both chuckled, loving the fact that we were going to be parents soon.

* * *

**Yay! A wedding soon! Any ideas? Tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**ANOTHER ROMANCE UPDATE:****Don't think I forgot about that story. I'm still planning. I already have the first chapter planned, though. I might update this weekend. Thanks for all the best wishes for my birthday. You guys are awesome! Love you all**

**-Mel**


	20. Chapter 20

**The last chapter . . . thanks for all your support on this story! There might be more in the future! Thank you all! **

**Lots of love from Nacho (My Shih Tzu puppy) and Mel **

**The Wedding . . . **

"Everything is going great, Rose. No need to worry." Hillary said, sitting down next to me.

Today was my wedding day. Not many people were going to be invited just the family and most intimate friends. I wasn't nervous one bit. I was actually happy that I was getting married to the love of my life and that we were going to have a baby soon.

"I'm not really worrying about anything right now. Well, I do hope I fit into my dress." I told her honestly.

"I promised Adrian you were going to walk down that aisle. I don't care that I have to wrap you in sheets held by safety-pins, but you're going to walk down that aisle."

I laughed. "You would."

"A promise is a promise, not meant to be broken." Someone knocked softly on the door. Hillary went to go answer it. I smiled when I saw that it was Adrian's mother, Daniella. Behind her was my mother; it wasn't as excited to see my own my mother as I was to see Adrian's mother. Only because my father had asked, I had tried to make things better between my mother and me. When I told her that I was getting married, she was actually happy, and when I told her that I was going to be a mom, she wished me the best. That was improvement to our relationship. But still. It was a little awkward between us.

I stood up and hugged and kissed both Daniella and my mom on the cheek. Daniella put her hand tenderly on my stomach. "Hey, darling, how are you today? And how far along are you?"

"I am fine, a tad bit nervous. I'm about twelve weeks, two and a half months."

She smiled. "I remember when I was pregnant with Adrian. The happiest months of my life. Nathan and I were really excited. But when we saw that the little boy that I carried for nine months was an evil creature, we were suddenly a little less excited. That's our Adrian, though. We love him, no matter what."

"_That _is so true . . . well, the last sentence."

We continued to chat but the hours flew by. As the time passed, the closer it was to marrying Adrian. And when it was finally time, my heart just about ripped itself out of my chest. I put a hand to my belly and spoke to it. "It's time, my dear; I'm marrying your daddy."

I looked around the ceremony area as I walked down the aisle. But my eyes were only for Adrian. People stood up and smiled as I walked by. There were only seventy five guests present, exactly the amount Adrian had planned to attend our beach wedding. The sand felt cool on my foot as I made my way down and I admired Adrian. He was wearing loose, khaki-colored pants and a loose white shirt, that hat the first button unbuttoned. My dress was the traditional white wedding dress with a sweetheart-shaped bodice, a strap made of flowers hung over one of my shoulders as it was a one-shouldered wedding dress, and was loose on me and flowed freely as the wind breezed on; it was a dress that fit my type of body only because I had curves like no other woman had. With this dress, though, you couldn't really tell if I was pregnant or if I was just fat. It was cool if they thought I was fat; people were just jealous because they weren't marrying my sexy man. My hair was left down, curled all around, because it matched the beach theme.

I smiled a humongous smile as Adrian took my hand out of my father's and kissed it. The priest began doing his thing. "We are gathered here . . ."

Adrian and I had our hushed conversations as the priest talked.

"You look so lovely right now . . . I can't wait till the honeymoon."

I blushed a light shade of red. "We're in front of God . . . can you at least have some respect?"

"Nope, not when you're wearing that sexy dress . . ."

"Last time you said and looked at me like that _this baby _was created." I said, putting a hand over my belly.

"I couldn't really resist you that other time, I think I can't really resist you this time, either. I hope the priest hurries because I really—"

"Adrian!" I said as loudly as I could but still whispering.

My best friend Hilary chuckled softly.

In a matter of minutes, we were both saying our vows.

And soon, the priest was saying: " . . . I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Adrian turned towards me, wiping one of the tears that had fallen. As he smiled, he whispered, "I love you." And kissed me.

As soon as we were done kissing, people came to hug us. Then, we went to go enjoy our party!

We danced off all night mostly, after we ate delicious seafood. Adrian and I danced our first dance as a married couple. The beautiful song we shared our dance to was _Just by Being You _by Steel Magnolia.

Adrian took out his hand for me to take so that we could share our dance. I smiled hugely as he looked deeply into my eyes, expressing all the love he was feeling with a simple look.

I kissed him softly as the song finished.

"Time to kick everybody out . . ." Adrian whispered.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to relax? After all, this is our house . . ." He said, motioning to the house where our wedding was taking place.

"Oh, my hell? How the hell did you buy this house?"

"I saw how you looked at the house with longing each time we passed through here. I just had buy it for us to start a family in."

"Alright . . . kick everyone out."

People started leaving when they noticed that the party stopped. We thanked everyone that came and joined us on this special day.

And then finally, it was alone time Adrian and me.

We had said our vows . . .

. . . now we needed to enjoy our honeymoon.

I soon found myself in Adrian's arms.

"Rose, with you, I can't think straight . . . you're a beautiful mess in my arms, a sweet addiction that I can't get enough of. I am fool for you; I love you."

"Adrian . . ." I whispered his name as he rolled me under him. "I love you, the same you love me . . ."

The night was wonderful, magical even and it marked our first night as married couple . . .

**Five years later . . .**

"Daddy!" All my kids, well the ones who knew how to walk, rushed to the door when they noticed Adrian, their daddy walk in. It had been five years since our marriage and already we had four kids. _Three _girls and _one _boy. Adrian just couldn't make boys.

Samantha was four and looked like me mostly, brown hair and brown eyes; Richard was three and looked his daddy with green eyes and light brown hair; Leah was two, brown eyes and dark hair; and Kimberlee was four months and huge green eyes that I adored. After Kimberlee was born, Adrian and I decided that no more kids would be welcomed into the Hathaway-Ivashkov family. Also, I had to quit my job in order to be a stay at home mother.

Kim in my hands, I walked up to Adrian and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, honey, how was work?"

"Slow." He replied, grabbing all three of his kids and sitting down on the couch. "You know, sometimes, I wish I could be the one that stays home and watches the kids, while you make the money."

"Trust me, it's not easy taking care of four kids, all around the same age."

"It's better than sitting in a boring office all day. That agency isn't as fun as it was when you were working."

"See, I told you two kids were enough, but no, you let your pleasure speak and now look at us, we have two extra kids to feed."

"It takes two to make a baby, so you 'let your pleasure speak' as well."

"Daddy!" Samantha demanded of his attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mommy wouldn't let us go swimming, can we go swim now?"

I yawned hugely. Adrian took Kim out of my arms, as he looked at me expectantly. I was boss here when it came to the kids.

I put my hand to my face. "Let them do whatever they want . . . just as long as you supervise them. I'll go get dinner started."

"Alright kids, go put on your bathing suits." Adrian ordered while the kids cheered.

In between cooking, I checked on the kids _and _Adrian

Adrian was a good father, no way to deny that. His father hadn't been the best out there, but Adrian promised to change that with his kids. I watched as Adrian held Kim in his arms and played with our other kids. A good dad, indeed.

I chuckled softly. Adrian must have heard me because he turned around and smiled. "What do you find so amusing?"

"You."

I went to go sit down next to him, rolling up my pant legs so that I could dip my feet in the water that Adrian always suggested we keep warm in case the kids wanted to take a little swim. He sat Kim on his lap and took hold of one of my hands, intertwining it with his, bringing it to his lips.

"Our life is a little screwed up, isn't it?" I asked randomly as I looked at our crazy kids.

Adrian smiled. "No, it's not crazy, nowhere near crazy. Actually, our life is perfect."

I raised an eyebrow. "Perfect? How so?"

"Don't you see it? Our life, the life you created with me, the lives, are perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. Yeah, there are crazy days where you wish you were single again and had no kids, but when you think about it, life has no point without your kids or wife in it. _That's _what makes _this _life that you created with me perfect."

"Every word you just said is true. I want to go back to working but I think about our beautiful kids and no other woman is going to take care of them like their mommy does, like_ I _take care of them." I sighed. "Life is so complicated . . ."

" . . . but it's worth every little complication because there are things, that make your life better. Like you make my life better. Like our kids make my life better."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, momentarily forgetting about everything except, my husband and our kids.

"I love you for making my life so wonderful . . ."

"And I love you for making my life so amazing . . ." He whispered, kissing my lips softly.

We both pulled away to adore the perfect life we had created.

**The End**


End file.
